


Rewards of Irresponsibility

by Jeniouis



Category: Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha!Natasha, Alpha!Obadiah, Alpha!Thor, Alpha!Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega/Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Beta!Clint, F/M, Good Father!Howard, Hookers AU, M/M, Omega!Bruce, Omega!Howard, Omega!Peggy, Omega!Steve, Smut, Work In Progress, alpha!Phil, omega bonding, omega!Loki, omega!Sam, slight domestic violence, some anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony knew he was going to love his twenty first birthday party. With friends like his it’s bound to get crunk but he could have kissed Thor when he waltzes into the room with a line of naked hookers with him. That just made his awesome night even better.</p><p>Right up until it got a hell of a lot worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony knew he was going to love his twenty first birthday party. With friends like his it’s bound to get crunk but he could have kissed Thor when he waltzes into the room with a line of naked hookers with him, ten of them were omegas and five of them were betas. That just made his awesome night even better.

“Look at what we found on sale.” Thor said as he grabbed a girl omega’s ass and squeezed it.

“No touching the merchandise. The birthday boy gets the first pick.” Phil said as swatted Thor’s hand away, breezing his hand across her butt as he did so.

The room fell quiet and everyone looked at Tony expectantly, except for the hookers, they kept their eyes down casted, hands folded behind their back like good omegas. Tony walked up to them, inspecting them.

“You, you, you and you, come to the front.” Tony said picking four omegas out of the group. They stepped up to the front.

“What’s your name?” Tony asked the girl so he could hear her voice and she shrugged.

“Whatever you want it to be but you can call me Peggy for now.” She said and she was cute but not his type; so he walked over to the next one who was a handsome guy with long black hair.

“Dude, I’m totally taking her if you don’t want her.” Natasha said and Tony nodded. Natasha grabbed the girl’s hand and took her to her hotel room.

“What’s your name?” Tony asked

“You don’t need to know.” The guy said boredly. It was an act, the bad omega that needs obedience training act that had Thor looking at him hungrily. He as cute but not what Tony was looking for but he played along for Thor’s sake. Tony ran his fingers through the omega’s hair then gripped it tight and pulled him close to him.

“I asked you a question omega.” Tony said and the omega made a small, desperate sound.

“My name is Loki.” The omega said.

“You can have him.” Tony said to Thor. The alpha grabbed Loki’s arm and nearly dragged him to his hotel room.

“I am so calling dibs on this one.” Phil said as he pulled one of the betas from the group. “What’s your name sugar.”

“Clint” The beta said looking Phil directly in his eyes and he didn’t fold his hands behind his back. “Though I only work with my partner Bruce.” Clint said and Bruce stepped up, eyes down casted and hands folded behind his back. That was an act too, one good, one bad. Phil happily grabbed them both and dragged them down the hall.

Tony moved over to the next one who was a black guy, a beautiful black guy. Tony opened his mouth to ask him his name but the guy interrupted him.

“Sam. And baby, I can rock your world.” The omega said, peeking up to Tony through his lashes. It was another act. The confident, cockslut act. Tony reached out to him and rubbed his cheek.

“Yeah?” Tony said sticking a finger in Sam’s mouth and the omega sucked on it. “I think I’d like to see that. On your knees.” Tony demanded and Sam gracefully slid to his knees. Tony unbuttoned and unzipped his pants -happy he was going commando- and pulled his cock out. “Open your mouth.”

Sam dropped his jaw and took Tony in his mouth without even asking for permission. Tony hissed at Sam’s hot, wet mouth as the omega worked his tongue around his cock and pushed his head up and down the length.

“Now that’s a good bitch.” Tony heard some alpha say from out the crowd along with other lewd murmurs. But Sam didn’t seem to notice as continued to suck Tony off.

“What’s your name darling?” Tony asked the last omega he picked out.

“Steve” The omega said soft-spoken and quiet. The innocent act. Tony smiled and pulled the omega close to him, kissing him while he squeezed his ass. “You two are clean right?” Tony asked suddenly. Sam nodded as he trailed his tongued up and down Tony’s shaft and Steve nodded as he kissed along Tony’s jaw. Tony took Steve’s cock into his hand and started to jack him off. “Are you getting wet?” Tony asked Steve who was sucking on his ear lobe.

“Yes alpha.” Steve said breathlessly, blushing as he said so.

“Why don’t you bend over and show everyone?” Tony said and Steve nodded, kissing down Tony’s neck, his chest and abs while he bends over and spreads his ass cheeks. Tony grins and shoves two fingers in him at once. Steve moaned and his blush spanned all the way down his back. “Why don’t we move this to a more private setting?”

Sam nodded and pulled off his cock, standing when Steve did. Tony tucked himself back inside his pants and guided the two to his hotel room. He could hear the disapproving murmurs from the alphas back in the lobby but they quickly busied themselves with the remaining whores.

When they reached his hotel room, Tony quickly pushed the two omegas down in the bed.

“Lie on your back and spread your legs.” Tony told Steve and when the omega complied he pushed Sam beside him. “I want to feel that wonderful tongue again. But don’t make me come.” Tony told Sam who nodded and took Tony’s cock back into his mouth. Tony stuck two fingers into both of them, relishing their tightness around his finger, anticipating how it will feel around his cock. He prepared them both gently though and they both seemed a little surprised to be prepared first but they also seemed happy about it.

“Alright so this is how it’s going to go: I’m going to fuck Steve raw and knot Sam into oblivion. Is that okay with you two?” Tony said smugly yet sincerely; he wouldn’t do anything they wouldn’t want to do. Hookers and all. But they both nodded fervently. “Okay, lie down beside him.” Tony told Sam as he started plowing into Steve, fucking the blond hard and fast and the tightness was as magnificent and he thought it would be. He pushed more fingers into Sam, knowing he’ll need the extra preparation so his knot wouldn’t rip him. The two were a beautiful sight as they moaned and panted but when they started kissing and sucking each other’s tongue, Tony nearly lost it and came inside Steve. But he kept it together and pulled out of Steve and positioned himself between Sam’s legs.

“Tell me if I hurt you.” Tony said well aware that his knot was already starting to swell. Sam looked up at him shocked for just a split second before he nodded. “Ride him.” Tony told Steve because Steve hadn’t come yet either and he was rock hard and dripping pre-cum. When Steve complied, sinking down on Sam’s cock, Tony gently pressed his knot into Sam, looking around Steve’s shoulder to watch his face but the omega didn’t appear to be in pain so Tony kept going and when he was pressed all the way in, he slowly and gently fucked his knot in and out of Sam, aiming for his prostate.

It wasn’t until they were nearing the end, when Steve had already came and Tony came twice inside of Sam, that he noticed something was horribly wrong. At first he thought that it was only one of them but then the too sweet scent of an omega rose thick and dense making Tony realize that it was both of them. They must have been on drugs to suppress their natural scent.

“Whoa, whoa wait.” Tony said as he pulled out of Sam a little too early and the omega cried out. “Oh shit, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Tony said as he rubbed Sam’s stomach trying to sooth him and Steve rubbed the inner part of his thigh.

“It’s alright.” Sam said but he winced when he sat up a little. “What did I do wrong?”

“You two are underage.” Tony said in shock and the omegas froze, shaking their heads simultaneously and fervently. Tony could tell that they were afraid. “Yes you are. From the smell of it, you two can’t be more than sixteen.” Tony said and he grabbed their arms when they tried to run. “It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you I just want to help. I’m a billionaire you know. I have access to resources that could help you two out.” The two looked at each other, expressions full of fear and worry.

“He won’t let us go.” Steve said quietly. “It would be easier for us if you just let us go and don’t tell anyone.”

“Do you two watch the news?” Tony asked incredulously and they both nodded. “You two do realize that I am Iron Man right?” The looked at each other again.

“Who’s Iron Man?” Sam asked quietly.

Tony sighed and pulled his phone out his pocket to show them videos of Iron Man. While they watched them he thought about just what the hell he was going to do to save them.


	2. Chapter 2

“So you can save us?” Sam asked as he and Steve were cuddled on the corner of the bed, looking every bit of fearful. They were trembling and now Tony could see that they were both timid. That Sam’s act was really an act. That Steve really was soft-spoken and shy. The alpha hoped he hadn’t of hurt them.

“Yes, I can save you and protect you so that whoever has been pimping you out can’t get to you again. How old are you two?” Tony asked as he redressed himself.

“Fifteen” They answered simultaneously and quietly.

“Do you two have any clothes?” He asked because he didn’t really want to trek them around town butt naked. They deserved more respect than that. This whole situation hit really close to home for him. Made him feel like crap really. His dad was going to be so pissed. Then again he was saving them so maybe he won’t be too upset.

“He doesn’t let us wear clothes.” Steve said. Tony nodded and looked at them all cuddle up; it was adorable.

“Are you two bonded?” Tony asked as he walked over to the kitchenette and grabbed a knife. The two stiffened, faces filling with horror and their tremble doubled, hugging each other tightly. “No, no, no, I’m not going to hurt you.” Tony said quickly switching out the knife for a pair of scissors then grabbed the huge and highly expensive sheet off the bed, cutting it down the middle. “No, I just wanted something you two could cover yourselves with.” He said, setting down the scissors when he was done with them but the two were still extremely scared. Tony crawled walked over to them and wrapped his arms around them, rubbing their cheek. He knew how to calm an omega. “Hey, it’s alright. You’re safe now, okay? I’m sorry I hurt you two. I didn’t know you were underage but I’m going to take care of you now. I promise.” He said in a soothing, soft tone. Gradually they calmed and relaxed in his embrace.

“You won’t abandon us?” Steve asked looking up at him, searching his face.

“And you won’t hurt us?” Sam added.

“No, never. I promise.” Tony said with all the sincerity in the world. Something changed. Tony’s not sure what it was. It might have been their scent or…something. But Tony suddenly had the strong urge to take care of them even more than what he felt before. Almost like they were now his responsibility.

 “Yeah, we’re bonded.” Sam said quietly. “We’ve been bonded for five years.” Tony nodded. That made sense; omegas didn’t bond like alphas and omegas bonded which was through sex. They bonded through scent and pheromones and usually over powerful shared experiences. The trauma of being used as sex toys was probably what tied these two together.

“Five years? You two have been on the streets since you we’re ten years old?!” Tony asked in horror and they nodded sadly. “Well that’s all over now. Go take a shower. Then I’ll take you somewhere safe.” Tony said. The two omegas nodded and quickly went to do as told, taking a shower together. Omegas bonding was a rare occurrence but when they did it was strong and unbreakable, making the omegas extremely close to each other.

Tony sat on the edge of the bed and sighed, pulling his phone out of his pocket and sending a text to all his friends, letting them know that their hook-up might be a teenager. Tony took a deep breath before he dialed the number he knew by heart.

“ _Hello?_ ” A rough voice answered the phone and it most certainly was not his father.

“Hello? Who is this?!” Tony asked, growing concerned.

“ _This is the alpha of the household. Who are you? I swear if you’re stepping out on me whore, I will beat you senseless!_ ” The voice barked to who Tony assumed was his father and that was a no go. Whore! **Beat!** If this fucker was talking to his father, there was going to be some serious ass kicking when Tony got there.

“I’m his son asshole. So I’ll ask again: Who. The **fuck.** Are You?!” Tony snapped his voice slipping into dominance. It got really fucking quiet before he heard his dad’s voice.

“ _Tony, baby, its two thirty. What’s wrong?_ ” Howard said his voice sounding concerned.

“Who the fuck was that?” Tony asked, his voice still in a dominating tone though he kept his voice relatively low; he didn’t want to scare Steve and Sam. He could practically his dad startle and he didn’t say a word. “I asked you a question!” Tony demanded. He didn’t mean to dominate his own father but alpha got dominating when they went safe mode and he was certainly in safe mode now. Though his tone got his father talking immediately.

“ _That was my boyfriend. I was going to tell you-_ ” Howard quickly said but Tony cut him off.

“You were going to tell me? When?! I was there earlier this morning! I was there for hours! It never crossed your mind to tell me then!” Tony nearly yelled then immediately took a deep breath and calmed himself because he knew he saw scaring his father. “That’s-its-” Tony sighed. “We’ll deal with this later; right now I’ve kind of gotten myself into a bit of a situation.” Tony said; his tone changed completely.

“ _Are you alright? You’re not hurt are you?_ ” Howard asked concern filling his voice again.

“No, I’m fine but I…The party kind of…um, I’m going to have to drop by in a few. I think everything will be self-explanatory when I do.” Tony said already feeling guilty. His dad was quite for a moment.

“O- _Oh, okay, I’ll keep the door unlocked._ ” Howard said sounding very worried.

“I’m fine dad; I promise.” Tony said honestly.

“ _Okay, I’ll see you when you get here then._ ” Howard said. Tony hung up just as the two omegas walked out the bathroom holding hands. The sat on either side of him on the bed and leaned their head on his shoulders. Tony wrapped his arms around them trying to figure out what he got himself into. He remembered his dad saying something about nonsexual bonding or imprinting or something. He really should have paid more attention but Tony was getting the very huge impression that they were stuck on him now.

“We’re going to my house. My dad is an omega; he’ll know what to do.” Tony said, guilt washing over him again at how his dad will feel by this situation, at how close this was to his story. “Neither of you are pregnant are you?” Tony asked because omega could feel the moment they were conceived. The two shook their heads, looking up at him, holding hands behind his back. “Good.” Tony said grabbing the two pieces of the sheet he divided and wrapped it around their bodies. “Alright, let’s go.”

~

As promised, the door was unlocked. Tony stepped in gingerly hoping to God his dad was asleep but of course he wasn’t. His dad walked out the kitchen and froze when he saw Tony and the two naked omegas wrapped in a bed sheet who followed him in holding hands. He gave Tony a disappointed look and the alpha hung his head.

“H-hey daddy, this is Steve and Sam.” Tony said as if he was introducing his legit boyfriends to his father for the first time. “I met them at the hotel and I found out they were in a bit of trouble.”

“Are you two prostitutes?” Howard asked disregarding Tony’s beating around the bush altogether but the question was not asked harshly. He asked it kindly and understandingly. The two omegas nodded.

“But Tony promised to save us and keep us safe.” Sam said softly and Steve nodded. Howard smiled.

“I know he did and my boy is good for it. You two must be starved. Why don’t you two just sit on the couch there and I’ll grab you some food and clothes.” Howard said. Tony smiled and went with the omegas to sit on the couch. “No darling, I need to speak with you.” Howard said, motioning for Tony to follow him into the kitchen. Tony sighed and followed him.

“Listen daddy, I know this looks bad but it’s not what you think it is.” Tony said and Howard quirked his eyebrow grabbing some things out the fridge. “Okay it is but they’re underage. Only fifteen like you were. I was hoping we could take them in.”

Howard sighed sadly, “Those poor things. And yeah, I don’t mind if we do. But they’ve imprinted on you so they’re your full responsibility now.” Tony’s jaw drop. “Your mother should have taught you that.”

“She did but I though imprinting took longer than that.  I just met them tonight.” Tony said watching his dad as he grabbed two plates out the cabinet. He caught Tony’s gaze and took out three.

“Nope, only takes a second. I imprinted on your mother quickly too. Your kindness made them attach to you. They probably haven’t been around too many kind alphas.” His dad said with sad familiarity in his voice. He put some flood on the plates and put them in a microwave. Tony thought about his mother. She died three years ago but he could dad that his dad still missed her very much. She had taken good care of him.

“But they’re bonded. How does that work?” Tony asked.

“That just means you’re both of their alphas and you have to treat them a hundred percent equally. They’re going to be just as attached to you as they are to each other.”

“And this is a lifetime commitment.” Tony said figuring he’d screwed himself good this time. He hadn’t planned on taking care of two damaged, teenage omegas. At least not when he was only twenty-one and still in college.

“Yep, congratulations.” Howard said with an eye roll. Had you been more responsible like I’ve always tried to teach you, this wouldn’t have happened.” Tony sighed and hung his head. “But I guess it is a good thing since you got them out of that situation. I should have known you would end up doing something like this. You’re just like your mother.” Howard said taking the plates out the microwave when the device dinged. It wasn’t until now when his dad handed him his plate when he noticed the dark purple mark that covered Howard’s cheek. His dad had kept the left side of his face turned from Tony for the most part so he didn’t catch it.

“What the fuck is that?!” Tony said gently touching his dad’s chin and turning his face so that he could get a better look at the bruise. “He’s hit you! He fucking put his hand on you!”

“No Tony, I-Yes, he did but I don’t think…Sometimes he gets angry.” Howard said as if that fucking justified a damn thing. “I-He’s not here right now.” Howard said quickly reading his mind.

“What’s his fucking name?” Tony said slipping into safe mode again.

“Obadiah, Obadiah Stane.” Howard said quickly answering the question Tony hadn’t asked yet. “I met him at a business conference about six months ago. He doesn’t live here despite what he said on the phone. He’s just…possessive.”

“Was possessive, because I don’t ever want to see or hear him in this house again.” Tony said with finality obviously making that decision for his father. He didn’t do that type of thing often; he wasn’t going to dominate his own dad like some alphas did but he would sometimes if he needed to protect his dad from something detrimental. Omegas could be vulnerable.

“But Tony-” Howard started but stopped when Tony shot him a look.

“Mom would have been hurt. She **never** hit you. Has he hit you before?” Tony asked miserably and bewildered, wondering what the hell made his dad accept abuse. Howard was quiet for a while before he nodded shakily.

“But-”

“No, no buts, I don’t want to see this again, understand?” Tony demanded. Howard nodded again. Tony sighed and hugged him. “You mean too much to me to be someone’s punching bag.”

“Okay, I’m sorry.”

“That’s not your fault. Any alpha knows better than to hit someone weaker than them.” Tony said and he softly kissed his dad’s bruised cheek.

~

They ate and his dad found Steve and Sam some pajamas that would fit them so they had something to sleep in. Tony had put them in one of the guest rooms but left his door open so that they could find him under his dad’s instruction. And about thirty minutes later they did, crawling in bed with him, snuggling on either side of him but holding hands over his stomach smiling at each other. The two really were adorable.

“Your breeder looks young. How old is he?” Steve asked looking up at him.

“He’s thirty-six; he had me when he was fifteen like you guys. He was a prostitute too back then but my mother saved him. She took care of him.” Tony said.

“Where is she?” Sam asked in a gentle tone obviously picking up that this might be a sensitive subject.

“She died three years ago. My dad took it hard.” Tony said sounding a little pained himself. He really missed his mother.

“I bet it hit you hard too.” Steve said and the two omegas hugged him.

“Yeah but…Tomorrow I’m going to take you guys shopping for some new cloths and I assume you two haven’t been in school.” Tony said and they nodded sadly. “Okay, so I’m going to spend the summer catching you guys up and then my dad get you registered for school in the fall.”

“Omegas can go to school?” Sam asked and Tony nodded.

“If their family has the funds so you two are lucky.” Tony said. They smiled and hugged him again.

“Thank you.” They said in unison and sincerely. Tony smiled and kissed both of their foreheads.

Though, he was still trying to figure out just what the fuck he was supposed to do with his two omegas.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
